


i get down on my knees for you

by rivers_bend



Series: ask box fic [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Welcome Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's really missed sucking nick's cock</p>
            </blockquote>





	i get down on my knees for you

**Author's Note:**

> the obvious: I don't know any of the people (or dogs) whose public personas are mentioned in this fic, and neither believe nor mean to imply this happened.

Nick is tidying away the coat he’d left flung over the back of the sofa last night when he hears scuffling outside his front door. Pig must have heard it from her bed in the corner, because by the time he’s turned towards it, she’s bouncing around his feet, doing that eager snorting breathing that gave her her name. Nick expects a knock, but instead hears the sound of a key scraping the latchplate before sliding home. 

Enough people have keys to his place that maybe it shouldn’t narrow down the possibilities, but in the space of a heartbeat, Nick knows who it is. They’d only said maybe, and even then it wasn’t going to be until tomorrow, but still. It’s not Daisy, or Collette, or anyone else. 

It’s Harry.

Nick’s only an arm’s length from the door, but he doesn’t open it. He hears the lock click, even over Pig’s grumbling, and watches Harry’s arm, shoulder, face appear. He looks shocked to see Nick for a second before his face melts into a grin. “You’re home,” he says, pushing the door wider, swinging his bag through and stepping over the threshold. “Hiiii.” 

Pig huffs inquisitively and sniffs Harry’s bag and knees then looks up at Nick as if to say, _do we want him here?_

“Of course we do,” Nick says to Pig, but he’s looking at Harry as he says it. Harry only looks minimally confused at the non-sequitur. Which is one of the reasons Nick is so fond of him probably. 

“Hi, Pig dog,” Harry says, giving her head a little scritch as he puts his bag down. Then he’s leaning Nick back against the wall of coats and nuzzling at his neck, hands squeezing Nick’s arse. 

“Hi,” Nick finally says to Harry, just as Harry bites the spot below his ear that makes his dick jerk. 

“I missed you,” Harry says in Nick’s ear, and before Nick can even decide if it’s too early in the evening to start saying it back, Harry’s sliding down Nick’s body, going to his knees. 

Nick doesn’t whine as Harry’s hands move from his arse to his fly, start fiddling with the buttons. But Pig does. 

“My dog is watching,” Nick points out. 

Harry murmurs something indistinct and rubs his face against the bulge where Nick’s dick is making it known that it doesn’t care at all whether or not they have a canine audience. “Pig, bed,” Nick says. It lacks authority, but Nick would challenge the best dog trainer in the world to speak properly with Harry Styles peeling their fly open and kissing their junk through their pants. 

Pig, predictably, ignores him.

A tug, and Harry’s winter-chilled fingertips scrabbling along Nick’s hipbones, and then he’s pulling Nick’s jeans and pants down over his hips. 

_Shit._ He can’t—not with Pig staring at him, tongue lolling playfully—except his hands are completely twisted in Harry’s hair, and his lad is bouncing eagerly at Harry’s chin. “My dog,” Nick tries again, weakly. 

“Pig,” Harry says, voice warm and _much_ more authoritative than Nick’s. “Bed.” 

Pig, the traitor, goes. 

Though Nick’s pretty sure there’s not a creature on earth who wouldn’t go to bed if Harry asked them to. 

“Jesus,” Nick breathes, and Harry’s grinning up at him, eyes bright, mouth soft, looking so pleased with himself, looking like he hopes Nick’s pleased with him too. “Good boy,” Nick says, like he’d say to Pig if he dared catching her attention and risking her trotting back in here. 

“Missed you,” Harry reiterates, then he’s rubbing the head of Nick’s cock along his lips. 

Nick’s fingers tighten into fists. 

Harry’s _really_ good at sucking dick, is the thing. He claims it’s because he learned from the best, and Nick _is_ good, but he’s still convinced that’s only so much flattery. Nick enjoys it, especially when he’s got someone as responsive as Harry in his mouth, but Harry _loses_ himself to it. He doesn’t seem to get distracted by things like the fact he’s kneeling in Nick’s hardwood entryway with the knackered draught-excluder letting in cold air at his ankles from under the door, or that Nick’s not able to help himself pulling too hard at Harry’s hair. He’s squeezing Nick’s balls with perfect pressure, moving his mouth slick and hot over Nick’s length, alternating stroking with his hand and suckling at the head with taking Nick into his throat. Nick’s sure he’s going to nut too soon, but Harry takes care of that, too, changing it up every time Nick’s about to lose it.

Still, it’s probably less than ten minutes since Harry put his key in Nick’s lock before he looks up at Nick through tear-spiked lashes with glassy eyes and hums, mouth stretched wide, but still smiling. It’s all too much, and Nick comes with a muffled grunt. 

Harry coughs, then laughs, and dribbles jizz down his chin and onto his own _and_ Nick’s jeans, and Nick can’t help laughing too. Perfect Harry. Porn-star blow job followed by locker-room-grope mess. 

“Damn, it’s been too long,” Harry says at exactly the same time Nick says, “I missed you too.” 

Far less gracefully than he’d gotten down, Harry drags himself back up Nick’s body, lifting his come-smeared face for a kiss. Nick needs to shave, and he’s going to have flakes of spunk in his stubble later, but he doesn’t bother wiping off Harry’s mouth before giving him what he wants. It’s definitely been too long. 

“If I take you to bed, will Pig stay in hers?” Harry asks once he’s kissed Nick down off his orgasm high and back to breathless. 

“We can close the bedroom door,” Nick says. 

“Good. Then what are we waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://river-b.tumblr.com/post/112462106805/nick-and-harry-have-both-been-doing-a-lot-on-the) on tumblr.


End file.
